Babysitting 2
by nyreec
Summary: While Mo goes and gets drinks with one of his buds (this time Angel), he asks someone who's more aggressive and will not tolerate childish games to babysit his young prodigy, especially since Bodie couldn't keep up with the little newb last time (this is not a 2nd chapter). What will happen to Glitch once he realizes he's with a babysitter who's not to be fooled around with?


**I'm BACK! ;D after experiencing some severe writers' block, laziness, and a computer, I've finally come back with a part 2 to my Babysitting story (not a chapter). There were a few people who asked me if I could do another babysitting story, after reading my first 1 that I published last year, (this time with a different babysitter who doesn't tolerate childish behavior)... So I did (of course xD). Thanks for all the posotive reviews on my story! ^^ I really hope you'll like this one, as goes to everyone else!**

Glitch was chillin' on his bed while on his laptop, as he listened to music. When he heard Mo talking to someone from downstairs,  
he paused his music to see who was at the house. He went down the stairs, to spot Mo near the front door talking to...Emilia?  
What was she doing here? "He's already eaten and everything, so just make sure he stays in bed. After what he did to Bodie last time,  
I don't think he's quite ready to be left at the house by himself", Mo said. "Yeah, I don't think he'll pull any of that with me",  
Emilia said, smiling, "so I'll make sure he come down the stairs." "A'ight", said Mo. "I'll be back at 11. If anything happens, just  
give me a call." "Sure thing", said Emilia. "Thanks, Em", said Mo. He headed for the door. Emilia turned around to spot Glitch  
who stood behind her. "Hi", said Glitch. "Hi Glitch! Alright so you heard what Mo said right? You have school tomorrow so it's  
time for you to get in the bed", said Emilia. "Can I at least do one song on Dance Central?" Glitch asked. "...I guess one  
song would be alright", said Emilia. "Yaay!" said Glitch. He ran over to the Kinect and turned it on and started up Dance  
Central 3. "Wanna have a dance battle?" asked Glitch. "Sure!" said Emilia. She stepped in the Kinect sensor. "What song are  
you gonna pick?" asked Emilia. Glitch scrolled up and down the list of songs. Then he chose a song. "This one", Glitch said.  
He chose Gangnam Style. After they said their same taunts on the game, they began to dance. Emilia won. "I win!" she said.  
"I want a rematch!" Glitch demanded. "Nope! You have to go to bed!" said Emilia. "Pleeeasse?" Glitch begged. "Glitch, you  
have to go to bed! Its getting late! You have school in the morning!" Emilia said. Glitch sighed. "Fiine!" he said, heading up  
the stairs. "Sorry!" said Emilia. Glitch headed for the stairs and straight to his room. He changed into his PJ's and got in  
his bed. He tried tossing and turning as he shut his eyes, but he could not sleep. He got out the bed and headed back down the  
stairs.

Emilia was on the couch talking to her crew partner Bodie on her cell phone. "Yeah I'm at Mo's house babysitting Glitch", she  
said on the phone. "Glitch stayed the night here." Glitch slowly popped his head out over the ramp of the stairs as he spied  
on Emilia. "Emilia?" he said, interrupting Emilia's talk on the phone. "Hold on a sec, Bodie", Emilia said. She set her phone  
on her lap. "Yes Glitch?" she asked, getting a little irritated. "I can't sleep", he said. "Well try!" Emilia said. She got  
back on her phone. "Sorry about that. Glitch said he couldn't sleep", she said. "Well good luck trying to! I hope he doesn't give  
you a hard time like he gave me", said Bodie. "Oh he want! I'll be sure to-" "Can I please stay up for 5 minutes?" asked  
Glitch. Emilia sighed. "Fine!" she said. "FIVE minutes!" Glitch came down the stairs and sat besides Emilia. As she continued  
to talk on the phone, Glitch began to poke her stomach. Emilia squirmed away and shoved away Glitch's hand. "Glitch, stop!"  
Emilia said, becoming annoyed. "Sorry about that", she said on the phone. "Glitch is sitting next to me on the couch and he  
started poking me...I know right?" Glitch slowly poked Emilia's stomach one more. Emilia squirmed away once more and slapped  
Glitch's hand. "Glitch, I said stop, before I kick your a**!" Emilia said, becoming more annoyed. "UGGH, Bodie I swear..."  
Emilia continued. Glitch continued to slowly poke her stomach. Emilia then pretended to try to grab Glitch to scare him. Glitch  
quickly got up and ran up the stairs and heard the sound of Emilia becoming frustrated. He quickly locked himself in his room and  
leaned against the door in case Emilia tried to come in. He started to laugh as this started to become th start of a fun night  
...For him at least.

**Ooh, this is getting good! ;D**

**R/R please!**


End file.
